


two years later

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hong Kong, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Unknown number[01:45] Attached imageMe[08:34] Who is this?Unknown number[08:36] did you look at the picture?Me[08:37] okay where did you get a picture like that?[08:37] who are you?[08:53] Charlie…?Unknown number[08:54] ;)[08:54] you finally figured it out





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnygirl (brewcha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brewcha/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAB, HERE'S PART 2 OF YOUR GIFT  
> this was the thing that I said I had an idea on when we talked on the 28th hehe  
> I was planning to just send this to you, but I wanted to add all the emoji in for the *full experience* BUT. AO3 didn't seem to want to post the entire thing when I had all the emoji in, so then I just couldn't be bothered ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I took some liberties here, cause time zones are confusing, so Gym City is 12 hours behind Hong Kong.  
> and “Me”, obviously, means Liane

Unknown number

[01:45] Attached image

 

Me

[08:34] Who is this?

 

Unknown number

[08:36] did you look at the picture?

 

Me

[08:37] okay where did you get a picture like that?

[08:37] who are you?

[08:53] Charlie…?

 

Unknown number

[08:54] ;)

[08:54] you finally figured it out

 

Me

[08:55] how did you get my number?

[08:56] Is Sammy okay, btw?

 

Charlie

[08:56] oh she’s fine. Sammy is currently cleaning up the mess she caused in our kitchen

[08:56] and she gave me your number, obviously

 

Me

[08:56] …

[08:56] you stole it off her phone didn’t you?

 

Charlie

[08:57] yep

[08:58] didn’t even realize I had her phone until after I got your number and deleted all her bad pictures of me

[09:00] how are you Liane?

 

Me

[09:05] Oh I’m fine, thank you

[09:07] what was it about the mess in your kitchen?

 

Charlie

[09:08] she wanted to teach Mako how to flip a pancake

[09:08] and Mako

[09:08] well, you know she’s strong right?

 

Me

[09:09] Sammy’s shown me some clips on youtube

 

Charlie

[09:10] I swear Sammy has favorited videos of herself

 

Me

[09:10] Wait, it’s nighttime for you guys right now, isn’t it?

[09:10] Why were they making pancakes? Pancakes for dinner?

 

Charlie

[09:13] Breakfast for dinner night

[09:13] It was my idea but I didn’t expect this

[09:14] yeah, so Mako flipped a pancake alright

[09:14] smashed it right up to the ceiling

 

Me

[09:15] wow

 

Charlie

[09:15] yeah

[09:15] it’s not Mako’s fault though, because all Sammy told her was to flip the pan as hard as she can

[09:16] and Reagan yelled a bit too late

[09:16] oh Reagan’s my brother

 

Me

[09:16] your relationer right? He’s good with hacking and tech?

 

Charlie

[09:17] oh he’s the best

[09:17] I see Sammy’s told you a lot about us ;)

 

Me

[09:18] She has

[09:20] you guys sound like you love what you do

 

Charlie

[09:25] well, we didn’t all start off on the ‘loving’ it side, like Sammy

[09:25] that girl is made to be Sunny Girl

 

Me

[09:26] she really is

 

Charlie

[09:40] Attached image

 

Me

[09:40] movie night?

[09:41] wouldn’t Sammy know you’re texting me now?

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[09:41] LIANE

 

Me

[09:41] nevermind she knows

 

Charlie

[09:42] Good luck, Liane ;D

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[09:42] Youve been texting Charlie???

[09:42] what did she say to you?

[09:42] was that picture she took just now sent to you?

 

Me

[09:43] Yep

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[09:43] I suppose that picture she took in the afternoon was sent to you too?

[09:43] DDD:

[09:44] be back in 1.5 hours, it’s movie night!!

 

Me

[09:44] yep

[09:44] nice bib by the way

[09:45] and no problem

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[11:21] is that the ONLY thing you have to say about that picture?

 

Me

[11:23] are you inviting me to say something about the fact that you were covered in croutons and lettuce?

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[11:24] are you asking me what happened?

[11:24] :D

 

Me

[11:25] what happened at lunch, Sammy?

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[11:26] well if you must know, we had breakfast for dinner tonight

[11:26] so Charlie said she would need to have something healthy for lunch

[11:26] boring stuff like A SALAD

 

Me

[11:27] which ended up being on you

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[11:27] I WAS BETRAYED

 

Me

[11:28] I somehow have trouble believing that

[11:28] what did you say to Charlie?

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[11:30] I didn't say anything, I only waved my Columbian pizza in front of her

 

Me

[11:32] it’s almost like you were asking for it

[11:32] Columbian pizza?

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[11:33] so mean Liane

[11:33] that poor salad never got finished

[11:34] and yep! It’s like, the pizza version of Colombian Chicken Stew, which the pizzeria created just for Sunny Girl

 

Me

[11:34] you have

[11:34] a pizza created just for you

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[11:35] Gym City Defenders

[11:35] *finger guns*

 

Me

[11:35]…

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[11:36] :(

 

Me

[11:38] that reminds me

[11:38] next time you try to teach Mako how to flip pancakes

[11:39] tell her to dip the pan slightly downwards first

[11:39] then flick her wrist up upwards, towards herself

[11:39] also you guys can eat those pancakes with blueberries, banana and some honey

[11:39] or peanut butter and bananas

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[11:40] wow you are PREPARED

 

Me

[11:41] [peace sign emoji]

 

Charlie

[11:41] hey you still texting Sammy?

 

Me

[11:41] yeah, why?

 

Charlie

[11:42] sorry to cut it short, but we have something to do tomorrow

[11:42] and we need Sunny Girl at her best

[11:42] with enough beauty sleep too

 

Me

[11:42] haha

[11:43] no problem, I have class soon anyway

[11:43] I’ll tell her to go to sleep

 

Charlie

[11:43] thanks

 

Me

[11:43] Sammy go sleep

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[11:43] are you my mom

 

Me

[11:44] no

 

Charlie

[11:45] I’m heading off too

[11:45] nice talking to you, Liane

 

Me

[11:45] no problem

[11:46] it was nice to talk to you too, Charlie. Good night

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[11:46] but it IS getting late

[11:46] and Sunny Girl’s got #work tomorrow

 

Me

[11:47] you’re literally the only person I know who can use that unironically

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[11:47] :DD

[11:48] good night!

[11:48] miss you!

[11:48] have a good rest of your day :)

 

Me

[11:49] good night Sammy

[11:54] take care tomorrow

[11:55] miss you too

 

[line break]

 

Unknown number

[20:11] Yo

 

Me

[20:28] who is this?

 

Unknown number

[20:30] Attached image

 

Me

[20:32] Reagan?

 

Unknown number

[20:32] nice to meet you, Liane

[20:32] I got your number from Charlie

 

Me

[20:34] nice to meet you too

 

Reagan

[21:34] Mako wanted me to thank you for the pancake tips

[21:34] We didn’t have blueberries, so we went with peanut butter and bananas

[21:35] Attached image

[21:35] The non-circular one was made by Mako, flipped it by herself

 

Me

[21:36] it’s no problem

[21:36] thank you for following them

[21:37] I thought you guys had work today?

 

Reagan

[21:39] Voice Message

[21:39] Charlie and Sammy have work, so Mako and I used the leftover batter from the last night to make some breakfast

 

Me

[21:42] Voice Message

[21:42] you can let Mako listen to that

[21:43] ah I see

 

[22:20] Hey Reagan, can I ask you something?

 

Reagan

[22:25] Go ahead

 

Me

[22:27] I have a friend who does some hacking as well, and he helps the Golden Crow with some stuff

 

Reagan

[22:27] I know you’re the Golden Crow, Liane

 

Me

[22:28] Ah right, sorry

[22:29] so he helps me do some basic stuff, like turning lights off so I can sneak into a building

[22:29] but, we might need more than that soon

 

Reagan

[22:30] I can get in contact with him if you want to pass his number to me

 

Me

[22:32] That would be great

[22:34] Thank you

[22:34] Attached Contact: Jeremy

 

Reagan

[22:35] No problem

[22:35] Happy to help

 

Me

[22:36] you can tell him you’re a friend of Sunny Girl?

 

Reagan

[22:37] I can just tell him I’m a friend of the Golden Crow

[22:37] if that’s okay

 

Me

[22:38] yeah sure, that’s okay too

 

Reagan

[22:38] The superhero community isn’t small, but it’s not that big anyway

 

Me

[22:42] Ah, I’m not sure if I’m considered a superhero

 

Reagan

[22:43] Up to you to label it, I suppose

[22:44] I know Sammy thinks you are one and I trust her judgment

 

Me

[22:45] Thanks

 

Reagan

[22:45] You’re welcome

 

Me

[22:47] I’m going to head to bed soon, early class tomorrow

[22:47] just wanted to say thanks again

[22:49] for the talk

 

Reagan

[22:50] No problem

[22:50] Good night

 

——

 

[03:22] Attached video

 

Me

[08:07] I don’t…even want to ask

 

Reagan

[08:20] That’s probably for the best, to be honest.

[08:21] Although, I will say that it was Sammy’s idea

 

Me

[08:21] of course it was

 

Reagan

[08:21] So you can ask her about it later

 

Me

[08:22] haha noted

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[08:41] Good morning!

 

Me

[08:42] Morning

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[08:42] You on your way to class?

 

Me

[08:43] yep

[08:43] jittering on the mtr with the rest of Hong Kong

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[08:44] :((

 

Me

[08:44] it’s alright

[08:44] I’m almost there anyway

[08:44] I just can’t put my phone in my pocket since I can’t really move my hands

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[08:45] you don’t need to put your phone in your pocket!!

[08:45] you can whatsapp me!!

[08:45] what else are you up to today?

 

Me

[08:48] well it’s the second anniversary of the Umbrella Revolution today actually

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[08:48] :O

 

Me

[08:48] so I’ll go to class, then probably see what Lily or Ben are doing

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[08:49] what about your mom?

 

Me

[08:50] she’s going to the main gathering at Central with my aunt, so maybe I’ll see her there later

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[08:51] *flex emoji* x4

[08:51] how are you feeling?

 

[08:54] wow you’re really struggling there

 

Me

[08:55] I feel really weird

[08:55] like I can feel this hum underneath everything

[08:55] but no one is acknowledging it just yet

[08:56] and the mtr looks just the same

[08:56] except I can see yellow ribbons on someone’s bag, on necklaces, and headlines

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[08:58] that’s good

[08:58] they remember

 

Me

[08:58] yeah

[08:58] we do

[08:59] and I feel like everyone wants to say something, but now just isn’t the time

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[09:00] there’s the gathering later though, right?

 

Me

[09:13] sorry, was walking to class

[09:13] yeah there is

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[09:14] *flex emoji* x4

[09:14] *yellow heart emoji* x4

[09:17] it’ll be alright

 

Me

[09:18] yeah

[09:18] thanks

[09:19] gotta go, class is gonna starting soon

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[09:20] have a good day :)

[09:31] Hey I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I can’t quite imagine what you’re going through right now, but I know what it’s like to give so much, to try so hard and seem to get nothing back.

Our missions don’t always go well, and sometimes it’s my fault.

You stepped up as the Golden Crow, and that takes courage.

You tried to help, use you powers for good. Isn’t that what all superheroes do?

Today might not be a good day because the shadows of what happened two years ago will always follow Hong Kong. But with situations like this, there are always new hope and new beginnings; the sun will shine today, even if it didn’t two years ago.

You showed me the results of the recent LegCo elections, remember what that hope felt like.

[09:14] *flex emoji* x4

[09:31] (PS I checked the weather report for HK, the weather actually does seem pretty good :DD)

 

Me

[11:35] hey

[11:36] thank you

[11:36] seriously, thanks Sammy

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[11:37] :)

[11:37] of course

 

Me

[11:38] Go sleep. Do you have work tomorrow?

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[11:40] just training

[11:40] you feeling better?

 

Me

[11:41] a lot, yeah

[11:41] gonna go to central with Ben

[11:41] Lily’s gonna go to a prayer meeting about UR with her parents

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[11:42] Lily and her parents?!?

 

Me

[11:42] she said they were the ones who suggested, it shouldn’t be one of those

[11:42] “let’s pray away the politics and anger of the people thing”

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[11:43] that’s great!

[11:43] wow a lot has changed hasn’t it?

 

Me

[11:45] yeah

[11:45] it sure has

[11:46] go sleep

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[11:47] send a picture later!

 

Me

[11:49] will do

[11:49] good night

 

[17:04] Attached image

[17:05] Attached image

[18:00] Attached image

 

[20:58] Attached image

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[21:00] looking good GC ;)

[21:00] what are you up to now?

 

Me

[21:23] sorry, was bouncing around the city

[21:23] you know how it is

[21:25] I wanted to revisit some of the places I first went to as the Golden Crow

[21:25] like the place I crash landed in Tamar Park

[21:25] Attached image

[21:25] the top of LegCo

[21:26] Attached image

[21:27] the top of Hong Kong CEC

[21:27] Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Center

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[22:03] glad you had fun :)

[22:03] an that you’re still donning the mask

 

Me

[22:04] I learnt from the best

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[22:05] omg you mean me right?

[22:05] right?

 

Me

[22:05] No

[22:06] I have another secret friend who also has superpowers relating to light

[22:06] named bunny girl

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[22:07] wow your sarcasm sort of tapered off there

 

Me

[22:07] yeah not my best burn

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[22:07] Attached image

[22:08] oh there’s one where she smiled

[22:08] Attached image

[22:08] lots of love from Mako

 

Me

[22:10] are you sure you’re supposed to take pictures of people meditating?

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[22:11] it’s all good, Liane. No need to worry :DD

[22:12] this travesty on the other hand

[22:13] Attached image

[22:13] lots of love from a sleeping Charlie <333

 

Me

[22:13] Charlie is going to kill you later

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[22:15] probably!

[22:16] I have a billion embarrassing pictures of her though

 

Me

[22:17] are you sure about that

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[22:17] that’s very ominous

[22:17] why you do sound ominous

[22:17] Liane?

[22:20] most of them are gone!!!

[22:20] I swear I took at least 20 just last week

[22:21] what happened???

[22:21] *crying emoji*

 

Me

[22:22] I know nothing

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[22:22] you knew they were gone though!

[22:23] WHAT DID CHARLIE TELL YOU

 

Me

[22:23] that she took your phone, got my number and deleted your photos of her

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[22:23] are you going to start colluding with her now

[22:23] you were my friend fiiirrsttt DDD:

 

Me

[22:24] please stop

[22:26] you trained already?

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[22:28] yep

[22:28] gonna do some sparring once Mako’s ready though

[22:29] are you home yet?

 

Me

[22:30] yep, just got off the bus

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[22:31] why didn’t you just bounce home?

 

Me

[22:31] well I can’t exactly go back home in my GC getup

[22:31] I have to go up the elevator and stuff, or I can’t have my mom catching me climbing through the window

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[22:33] ah that’s true ><

[22:34] are you ever gonna tell her?

 

Me

[22:35] we’ll see

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[22:35] that sounds ominous

[22:35] ;D

 

Me

[22:36] okay I’m dead tired

[22:37] gonna head to bed after I shower and stuff

 

[sun emoji] SAMMY [sun emoji]

[22:37] *ok emoji*

[22:38] good night, Liane

 

Me

[22:39] good night Sammy

[22:39] have a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this Gab :)  
> Making this a texting “fic” started off being an act of avoidance because I’ve never written Charlie or Reagan before and I was really nervous to do that. But I actually really like how the form turned out! I’ve never written a texting story before, so this was a blast!  
> Hope I did Charlie and Reagan justice ^^"  
> Happy Birthday again, hope you have a good day :)  
> PS did you get my letter did you get my letter? Look out for a letter, it should be arriving soon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [good night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339251) by [sunnygirl (brewcha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brewcha/pseuds/sunnygirl)




End file.
